


Hidden Places

by MCEWEN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Faeris, Gen, Knights of Naren books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN





	Hidden Places

“Faeris, can you tell the class what the result of King Adinath’s refusal to lower taxes on the people living outside Kingsfall was?”

Faeris twitched an ear. He really couldn’t. He hadn’t been paying attention, besides, who cared about things that happened twenty years ago? Mr. Cook was waiting for his answer. “Um, I think the eastern elves retook the forests?”

“That was a thousand years ago, Faeris. Please recite the dates of King Adinath’s reign.”

“Umm…” Faeris had gone to a party in one of the other rooms at the boys' dorm instead of studying.

“Well, let me assure you, it was not a thousand years ago.” The other students giggled as Mr. Cook continued, “Your parents are spending money to send you here for a quality education. The least you could do is--”

A knock on the classroom door interrupted the teacher. He went to the door and opened it. He spoke in a hushed whisper with someone on the other side for a moment before returning his attention to the class. “Faeris, it seems you’re in bigger trouble elsewhere. The headmaster wants to see you in his office now.”

The headmaster? What did he want? Faeris knew he hadn’t broken any big rules, but he also knew better than to argue. He quickly gathered his books before leaving the room.

He made his way down the long boring hallway. He hated boarding school, almost as much as he hated regular school, but his parents thought that an expensive school in Aduandel away from all of his friends back home would be a good change for him. Faeris disagreed, but he had no say in the matter. He pushed open the door to the headmaster’s office.

He was met with cold glares from both the headmaster and the resident assistant of his dorm.

The headmaster motioned towards a chair. “Faeris, have a seat.”

“What’s going on?” Faeris wondered aloud. He sat, though the presence of the resident assistant, whom the students often referred to as the resident ass, confused him.

“We need to have a little talk about what kind of reading material is appropriate here at our school.”

Faeris wondered what he meant, but the resident assistant put some books on the table that answered the question before he could ask it. Of course, it raised other questions. “How did you get those?”

The resident assistant answered, “I found them in your room during the weekly inspection.”

“I wasn’t even there! You were snooping through my stuff!”

“Your stuff is against the rules,” the resident assistant said haughtily.

The headmaster spoke next. “It’s in his job description to check hidden places for any banned material, such as these ‘books’. We can’t have smut on our prestigious campus. I’m afraid we have to confiscate the items and write a letter home to your parents.”

Faeris frowned but said nothing.

“Return to class. I hope we won’t find anything like this again.” The headmaster raised from his seat and gestured towards the door.

Faeris got up to leave. As he was walking out he thought, _Oh you won’t find things like that again. Next time I’ll hide them much better._


End file.
